


Sweet words in a small space

by BIFF1



Series: Sweet Words [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brendol Hux was a terrible father, Fluff, Like panic attack lite?, M/M, Oh god like the fluffiest stuff, Panic Attacks, Praise, Soft Kylux, These two losers are in love, maybe? - Freeform, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is quietly falling a part and Kylo keeps pulling him back together with sweet words he's sure he doesn't deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet words in a small space

The battle stations siren fades, the flashing red light has disappeared but leaves smears of odd light across his vision.

Hux wants to slump against the console in front of him, wants to flop down in the command chair and catch his breath.

The resistance has gotten bolder, stronger, and he fears it’s the destruction of his life’s work that make them bold. The manoeuvres are getting oddly tight, and he’s positive he recognised classic Imperial formations in that last dogfight.

The fingerprints of 2187 are all over the latest fights.

“Any other commander would have folded.” The deep hiss and crackle of Ren’s vocoder startle him out of his thoughts. The kind words send a traitorous thrill across his body.

“Ren.”

“Follow me, General.” The command leaves little room for denial. He knows what this is about, he knows that Ren can feel him spiralling. His force nonsense has taken an unfortunate interest in him as of late.

“Lieutenant, you have the bridge.” His words come out as cold and crisp and steady as ever but he doesn’t feel like any of those things.

Surely everyone has noticed the advancements of the rebellion recently, has drawn the same conclusion that FN-2187 is to blame. He had been an exceptional trooper, his test results outstanding, his understanding of strategy above those of regular troopers. There had been a request in his file for advancement into special ops.

He had read the file a million times.

Hux had handed the rebellion an exceptional solider and it was showing.

He followed Ren off the bridge, his eyes unfocused on the shift of the man’s uniform, if you could truly call it that, the way the fabric stretched and shifted across the man’s broad shoulders.

They turned down several corridors until finding a deserted one Kylo opened a random door in the wall and pulled them both inside.

Another janitorial closet then.

He pushes the mop head away, he doesn’t want to go back to his shift dirty. There is enough scuttlebutt about he and Ren. Somehow the crew had gotten it into their collective heads that he had dragged Ren off that exploding planet against orders.

Ren’s gloved fingers disappear under his helmet and the soft hiss of the latch fills the silence between them. He takes the helmet off, setting it onto a shelf between cleaning solutions and turns his attention to Hux.

“You did brilliantly Armitage.” Ren whispers into the minimal space between them. He hates that he shivers at the words.

“I should have done better, if I had fired the ventral canons earlier -”

Ren’s hand reaches up and cups his cheek and he hates himself for leaning into the touch. He’s falling apart and everyone knows it. He’s a mess, he can’t think when Kylo Ren is so close to him like this, unmasked, the smell of him, scorched ozone and strange herbs.

“No one could have done it better, my perfect General.”

The possessive should irk him. They’ve been doing this for weeks now, stealing moments like this, where Kylo Ren dripped honey into his ear with hot breath and hotter glazes.

“Deploying the delta squad after the spin was a stroke of genius, they had no idea what hit them.”

“They got away.”

“Not all of them. There are several pilots being transported to the interrogation rooms right now.”

“I should have killed them all.” He seethes but Kylo rubs a gloved thumb across his cheek and it distracts him from his anger.

“We will wipe them out Armitage, of that I am certain.”

“Have you had a force vision then?” He means it to be mocking but it loses most of his edge when his breath hitches when Kylo’s fingers slip into his hair.

“No.”

“Then how are you so certain?”

“Because with you leading us there is no way we can lose.” Kylo leans in close, whispering those words onto his lips.

“But I’m…” He falters the voice of his father in his head echoing terrible things, “I’m…”

Kylo presses his mouth against his, a warm chaste kiss that brings Hux’s fingers up to twist into Kylo’s ridiculous clothing. They haven’t done this before, kissing. The rumours about them instantly gain some credibility.

“Beyond measure,” Kylo tells him barely moving from the kiss, his wet inviting mouth moving against his with each syllable, “You are beyond measure, you are a brilliant strategist, a shining example of the First Order, I hated you for so long Hux but I’ve always known that.”

“Do you… Do you still…” He hates this, no, he loves this, the feeling that washes over him with every word Kylo whispers to him in these small spaces.

“Hate you?” Kylo’s gloved hand slides across his face, the other finally holding him tight around the waist, “ I would have thought that rather obvious by now General.”

Hux shakes his head, he’s rather gotten the idea that Kylo’s hate for him had shifted into something else, “Do you still think I’m those things?” He has trouble imagining that anyone could after the mess everything has become, he feels weak, as weak as he’s always been told he was, and the weakness just grows in this closet. 

Sentiment wasn’t something a perfect solider should feel and that’s what he was supposed to be wasn’t it? And he felt something in his chest burst when Ren touched him like this, something beyond the beautiful unfamiliar words.

“I do.” Kylo kisses him again, softly, sweetly, like the words they share, “I would follow you through all nine hells.” 

Hux finds himself smiling against Kylo’s mouth. He is normally calmer after these meetings but he feels electric now, like he could fight the entire rebellion single handedly.

They stay like that a few moments more, carefully touching each other, drinking in the others attention before a voice over the speakers calls Hux back to the bridge. He returns to the bridge with his hair undone but his confidence once again in place.


End file.
